Specter
Specter (originally from Ape Escape) is an ultra-intelligent, psychokinetic monkey. Sometime before the Nextgen Series, he joined Team Gnik. Background Specter was once a test-subject monkey for the Adams Tech Co., and was given great intelligence when they placed the Peak Point Helmet on him. He stole other lesser Peak Point Helmets to give other monkeys intelligence, then began to cause mayhem. They were ultimately stopped and stripped of their helmets, but Specter was rescued by Ragaj Gnik, then was recruited to his team. Nextgen Series Specter's name was mentioned in The Gang by King K. Rool, when he asked Kami if she heard of Specter. It's unknown what business Kroctus has with Specter at the moment. His first cameo was Code: XANA, with the rest of Team Gnik. He was then in Viridi's Last Stand, where they watched Cheren's performance against Viridi. In Operation: RECLAIM, Specter performs his first antagonistic role. He and his henchmen, Tomoki and Mojo, are studying the Rainbow Monkey Factory from underneath the facinity. They then watch as Mr. Mogul and Simon chuck eggs at the factory, and when the two run over the trapdoor, they fall into Specter's hideout. Specter explains his employ under a high power, and makes a deal with Mogul to help get his factory back, if Mogul will allow him to use his resources. Specter had his apes sabotage the machines inside the factory, resulting in mayhem the next day, and drama to happen between Kirie and Kuki. Once Mogul disposes of Kuki and retakes his factory, Specter and his henchmen come in that night, beginning their ultimate plan of bringing Rainbow Monkeys to life and making them rogue. After Mr. Mogul's ultimate defeat at the hands of Kirie, Specter shows up and announces his partnership with Mogul is over, saying he's acquired all the resources he needs. Kirie asks who Specter is, but Specter replies that she should beware His Lesser Lordness and disappears. Specter's group returns to their hideout and Specter recalls they still need Vita-Z Bananas. He knows the perfect person to call, and is about to do so, before his voice modifier malfunctions. Appearance Specter is a kid-sized, white-furred monkey with red eyes; with his hair covering his left eye. He wears a black shirt, red shorts, and brown shoes. He wears a mechanical helmet on his head; called the Peak Point Helmet, which gives him intelligence. Personality Specter has a strong dislike for humans, but he normally speaks in a low tone. He talks very calmly, but one could detect the evil scheming in his voice. Powers Specter is an artificial psychicbender, and he gains his powers and intelligence from the Peak Point Helmet. He preferred skill is brainwashing people, and it's possible he controls other monkeys through the Peak Point Helmets. Weaknesses Since Specter is mostly seen floating around on a chair, it could be assumed he's handicapped, or his physical form isn't very strong. Category:Males Category:Playstation Characters Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Psychicbenders Category:Scientists Category:Animals Category:Seven Lights Bosses Category:Team Gnik